When the Past Comes Back
by theimpossiblegirl42
Summary: The war didn't happen (I know it's not super unique, but I'm feeling a little idealistic) so Will and everybody, except Al, is still alive. Tris is training the initiates when someone from her past comes back to haunt her. What ensues and how does she deal with the past coming back? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I hit the alarm clock and groan, lying in bed for a moment. Something important is happening today, but I can't remember what it is! It isn't anyone's birthday, I don't have to go shopping with Christina, the initiates aren't coming today…

Wait, initiates! The Choosing Ceremony is today!

I smirk. Today, all of the sixteen year olds who choose Dauntless as their faction will be jumping off a building, assuming they make it that far. I get to train them! They won't stand a chance.

Tobias decided to just stay in the control room this year. I will be training all of the transfers and Uriah all of the Dauntless born. We decided that I will be able to scare the transfers more than Uriah, because despite my petite frame I've gotten super accurate with both a gun and a knife, oh, and the fact that I came in 1st in our initiate class while Uriah was 2nd. Nah, that wasn't really a contributing factor. We just decided that since I was a faction transfer I would know more of what would scare them.

I can't wait to scare all of those little children. It's probably a little odd that I think of them as children since I'm only a year older than them, and they're probably all at least a couple inches taller than me. But, knowing that I have the ability to frighten them makes me feel less weak and more in control.

I undress and hop into the shower, thinking of what I'll use to scare them today. I think of the phrases and mannerism Four used last year to frighten my initiate class. I want to try to do what he did, but a lot of it would sound ridiculous coming from someone with my stature. No, I'll have to think of some other ways to scare the new initiates.

I hop out of the shower and put on black skinny jeans and my favorite tight black scoop neck top that shows off the tattoos on my collar bone, and actually makes it look like I have curves.

I walk to the mirror and put on thick, black eye-liner and mascara. I apply dark gray eye shadow to my eye-lids the way Christina showed me a few months ago. I finish off my make-up with dark red lipstick.

I then decide to French-braid my hair to the side and put on a pair of black Converses before walking down to see my friends at breakfast.

I sit down at the table next to Tobias, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You ready to scare some initiates to death, Trissy?" Uriah asks, using one of my least favorite nick names.

"Don't call me that ever again," I scowl at him before continuing, "I am pretty excited for today."

"Got any pointers for Trissy and me, Four?" Uriah exclaims while smirking in my direction.

I reach across from me and slap him, wiping the smug look off of my friend's face.

Will says, "It doesn't look like Tris will be needing any pointers. She's going to scare those initiates all the way to Amity headquarters!"

Christina giggles and Four chuckles.

I bounce up glaring at everybody. "I just need to get into character. Come on Uriah, the initiates will be jumping soon!"

I kiss Tobias quickly before grabbing Uriah and starting to drag him along with me.

Wait, I forgot something.

I race back to the table and remind everyone, "Guys, remember to call me Six around the initiates. It'll help me be almost as intimidating as Four!"

I wink at my friends before running to catch up with Uriah.

Uriah is one of my closest friends. I talk to him about just about everything, and I always find myself laughing around him.

As I catch up with him he asks me, "What's wrong Trissy, can't keep up with my super human _walking_?"

I laugh as I remind him, "No jokes Uriah. I'm not going to be able to scare the initiates if I'm always laughing. And if you call me Trissy one more time, I swear to God… you know what, just remember to call me Six or I'll send Four after you."

"Ooh! Now you've got me scared. One thing I most definitely do not want is your boyfriend coming after me."

I smirk. "Good. Which faction do you think the first jumper will be from this year?"

"I bet that it'll be Amity."

I give him a puzzled look, "Amity, really? Usually there aren't any Amity transfers at all."

"Well, usually there aren't any Abnegation transfers, but that didn't stop you now did it?"

"I suppose not. I think it'll be someone from Candor. There's usually a lot from there, so the first jumper will probably come from there too."

"Gosh, Tr- I mean Six. You sound like a freaking Erudite!"

"Whatever. Look! The first jumper is coming now!"

I see a flash of yellow, and hear a short girly scream, before the figure hits the net. Dang it! Uriah was right.

He mouths, "I win," to me and I just scowl in response.

I reach a hand out as the Amity transfer sits up. The boy takes it. Wait, a boy? He screamed like a little girl! I smirk as I help him off of the net.

He's pretty tall, nearly six feet and has tanned skin with several freckles over his nose. His hair is blond, and he has eyes the color of leaves when light passes through them. He is rather handsome, and has a cocky look in his eyes that you only see in someone who has been sought after their entire life.

I cross my arms. "What's your name, transfer?" I ask the question a little condescendingly with a hint of boredom.

"Jack," he replies and winks. I roll my eyes at the wink.

"Uriah, make the announcement."

"First jumper, Jack!"

The second transfer to jump was an Erudite girl with long, straight auburn hair named Madeleine. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was just an initiate jumping onto the net for the first time. Her stormy blue eyes are full of the same determination and subtle fear that mine possessed when in her position. It surprises me that she didn't jump first.

Next comes a pair of identical twin boys from Candor, both with shaggy brown hair.

A blonde Candor girl with a snobby look on her face follows the twins. When she refuses my hand and glares at me with an air of supremacy, I can already tell that I won't like her.

A tall, shy Amity girl with black hair comes next. I doubt she'll last long. She's far too timid, and all I can see in her eyes is sheer terror, no commitment or determination of any kind. She should have stayed in Amity.

The next person to jump is from Erudite. He's built like a boulder and is about a whole foot taller than me. I don't even bother trying to help him up, I just glance at Uriah who glares back at me before attempting to pull the boy to his feet.

Another Erudite boy follows, but thankfully isn't nearly as tall.

One more Candor girl jumps, and then to my surprise I see a flash of gray. It's a boy from Abnegation. He looks familiar, but I don't recognize him.

No one else jumps so I yell, "Transfers here, Dauntless born there with Uriah." I point towards Uriah.

"Follow me, transfers." My voice sounds sharp and I lead them to the entrance of Dauntless headquarters without glancing back.

**AN: Hey, guys! I hope you liked it. This is the first fanfiction I've written, so please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this, I guess it depends on everybody's responses. Anywho, thanks for reading and just let me know how I did in a review :)**

**-theimpossiblegirl42 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter has a bit of fluff. Sorry for those of you that don't like fluff, but I don't want to get into the main details of the plot **_**quite**_** yet. Enjoy!**

"My name is Six. I'll be your instructor."

"Why is your name a number? Is it a nickname?" I look around to see who spoke. It was the Erudite boy that reminds me of a boulder. I think his name is Harold, wait, no. Hector.

"No," I say, my voice heavy with sarcasm, "my parents couldn't decide what to name me so they just named me a random number. What do you think? You're from Erudite, right?" I stare into his eyes, and even though I have to look up to do so, he still looks afraid.

He gives a soft, hesitant reply, "Yes."

"Well I can see why you transferred," I smirk, and a few of the other kids snicker quietly until I glare at them. "Now, if there won't be any more interruptions, welcome to the Pit." I throw open the doors, and they all gasp.

While they all gasp and gawk at the sight now before them, I take another look at the Abnegation boy. I tell myself that it's because he's from Abnegation like me, but I know that it's more than that. I've definitely seen him before, but I can't place a memory with him in it. I conclude for the time being that I must have just seen him at school somewhere, or in my neighborhood.

"Now!" All of my initiates jump, startled, "Follow me, and I'll show you the Chasm."

I lead them to the place where I was nearly thrown off to my death. "This is the Chasm. It's reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. If you fall off the edge, you'll die. Someone falls of every year, and someone will fall off this year too. You have been warned."

"We'll eat and then I'll show you to the dormitory."

I lead them to the cafeteria, and they all stare as I go sit down. None of my friends are here yet, so I just sit at our usual table waiting for them to come. I take the pen and pencil out of my pocket that I put there earlier and write down the name of each initiate in the order that they jumped, along with the name of the faction they transferred from.

_Jack - Amity_

_Madeleine - Erudite_

_Patrick - Candor_

_Gavin - Candor_

_Brianna - Candor_

_Estelle - Amity_

_Hector - Erudite_

_Derrick - Erudite_

_Kaira - Candor_

_David - Abnegation_

I finish my list and see Uriah sit down across from me.

"How'd it go, Six?"

"We-" is all I can get out before I'm cut off by a kiss. "Four!" I look around to make sure that none of the transfers saw what just happened. "You can't kiss me where the initiates can see, it makes me seem less intimidating," I pout.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

Christina, Marlene, Zeke, and Lauren come over and sit with us.

"So," Lauren asks Uriah and me, "What do you think of your first day as trainers?"

"I've enjoyed scaring them so far. I can't wait to start training tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Uriah agrees. "I think this year's group is pretty good, but I guess we'll really find out when Stage two starts."

Marlene questions us next, "How many initiates are there this year?"

"There are nine Dauntless born."

"I have ten transfers, so nineteen initiates total. I've got to go take the initiates to their dorms. See you guys later!"

"These are the dorms where you'll be staying during initiation. Tomorrow you'll start Stage one of training, which focuses on physical preparedness. There are three stages total and you'll be ranked with the Dauntless born initiates at the end of each."

The snotty Candor girl, Brianna, interrupts "Why are we ranked?"

"If you'll shut up, I'm getting to that. At the end of stage one, the bottom four initiates will leave. No one will be dropped at the end of Stage two, but after the final stage only the top ten initiates will be made members. Be to the training room right after breakfast tomorrow. Don't be late."

I take in their shocked expressions, and remember when I learned of the cuts. The first thing that came to my mind was how the odds were most definitely not in my favor. I've changed a lot since then.

I leave the room to go look for Tobias. I haven't been able to talk to him much today and want to ask him if he knows anything about the boy, David that transferred from Abnegation. I don't know what it is, but I have a funny feeling about him.

I walk up to Tobias's apartment and knock on the door. When he doesn't answer I do back down to the pit and check the chasm. I find him sitting on the ledge where we shared our first kiss and I make my way down to him.

"What're you doing?"

"I came down here to get away from Zeke. He's really drunk and kept following me around asking me to find his pet goldfish."

I laugh at his response and rest my head on his shoulder. He seems to know that I have something on my mind because he asks me if I need to talk about anything.

"There's this boy here that transferred from Abnegation, David's his name. I have an uneasy feeling about him. He seems familiar, but I can't place it. It's bugging the crap out of me. Do you know him?"

"I can't say that I do. I didn't talk to very many people back in Abnegation, especially people three years younger than me. I'll look into him. Let me know if you remember anything."

I nod. "All right. How was your day?"

"It was pretty normal. Nothing eventful happened. What I really want to hear about is your day." He turns to me and smiles. "I want to know every detail of what happened."

I grin back at him and he gazes down at me with his deep, beautiful blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever, but turn away for a moment and proceed to tell him about my day.

"Well, I had to threaten to send you after Uriah to get him to stop calling me Trissy. I honestly don't get why he keeps calling me that. I mean, Trissy definitely doesn't suit me in the slightest."

He smiles at me, "Whatever you say, _Trissy_."

I glare at him playfully. I'm about to continue when I look back up into his eyes. I lose my train of thought and before I know it his lips are on mine. I don't end up telling him about the rest of my day.

He puts one arm around my waist and the other behind my neck. My hands are running up his back and in his hair. I'm in his arms and the world seems to slow down around us, the thundering of the water hitting the bottom of the chasm in the background.

Our lips break apart for a moment and he puts his forehead to mine.

"I love you," he whispers, and kisses my cheek.

I whisper back, "I love you too," as I kiss his neck.

We sit there for a while, holding each other and enjoying the others company, listening to the roar of the chasm.

**AN: I have homework to do, so of course I decided to write instead! Hehe, well, thanks for reading everybody, and please review to let me know what you think. I'm going to try to update again this week, but I have to go back to school tomorrow, so no promises. I'm trying to improve my writing, so constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated! **

**-theimpossiblegirl42**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning and hop in the shower. I'm groggy and more tired than usual because I had to wake up early so that I can go set up the training room before the initiates get there.

While in the shower I plan out what I'll be teaching the initiates today. We'll be shooting guns first thing this morning. I remember when Tobias put the loaded gun to Peter's head on my first day of initiation. It'd be fine with me if he had have squeezed the trigger.

I finish my shower and dry myself off quickly before putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. I need to be able to move around freely since today I'll also be teaching the transfers hand to hand combat. I put on my makeup the same way I did the day before and run down to the cafeteria.

I grab some food and I start eating. I finish quickly and leave to go set up the training room just as the initiates are walking into the dining hall.

I put up some targets and get out the guns. I pick up a weapon and load the barrel. I shoot five times at the same target, each bullet exiting through the same hole as the last. I then move down the line of targets, hitting each one directly in the middle. I've been working on shooting for the year that I've been a member of Dauntless and finally mastered it.

I turn around me to see ten stunned faces, all looking back at me in awe.

"This is the first part of stage one of your initiation. Physical preparedness is an important part of being Dauntless." I see an Erudite transfer, Derrick, open his mouth and try to start speaking but cut him off. "For those of you that are wondering," I look directly at Derrick, anticipating the question that he'll ask, "You're more likely to be able to act bravely in a real situation of you know how to defend yourself. I'll demonstrate the correct technique for firing a gun and then you'll get to try it yourselves."

I reload my gun and show them the correct stance and way to hold the gun, and stare down the sights.

Breathe in. Aim. Breathe out. Fire.

Tobias taught me that, when he was just Four to me.

I shoot off six rounds total, the holes in the target forming a smiley face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go grab your guns and start firing!"

A couple initiates jump and everyone scrambles for a firearm. They start shooting and I survey the room. The little Amity girl, Estelle, is knocked back several steps by the recoil and almost falls to the floor.

"Estelle! Spread your feet apart a little bit more and put your right foot forward. This time you'll be ready for the recoil." She looks at me, nods nervously, and fires again, this time nearly hitting the target.

I look over and see that Jack is the first to hit near the middle, and I'm glad to see that Madeleine, mini me as I think of her, hits the center not long after.

After several more hours of instructing them, I dismiss all of them to go to lunch and put all of the guns away. As I turn around to leave I see Tobias by the door, arms folded and smiling. I walk over to him and we kiss each other briefly and walk down to eat together.

"Tobias, I was wondering if you'd help me out with training the initiates."

"Sure. What do you need my help with?"

"Well, we're going to be working on hand to hand combat, and I won't really be able to demonstrate strategies for some of the bigger, bulkier trainees."

"Is that all?" He grins at me knowingly.

"Well," I blush slightly, "I guess I do want to spend some more time with you, in addition to wanting your help."

When the initiates walk in after lunch, Tobias and I are standing next to each other in front of a row of punching bags. We both have our legs spread slightly apart and our arms folded across our stomachs. All of them have a surprised look on their face coming in, noticing Tobias's presence. That is, all of them except for Brianna. She takes in his features and smiles.

I know that look. It's the look the girls trying to throw themselves at Tobias wear. I feel my blood start to boil, but regain my composure. I love Tobias and I know that he loves me back. No one has been able to get between us before, and this initiate will not be the first.

I begin, "This is Four. He has trained initiates in the past and is here to help teach show some of you bigger guys better strategies than I can. He'll be here a couple more times in stage one."

I walk up to a punching bag and Tobias tells all of them to gather around. I show them the different strikes and their names. After I demonstrate on the punching bag, Tobias and I show them situations in which they would use each move and practice on each other. I see Brianna's eyes light up slightly when I allow Tobias to knock me to the ground for a move we're demonstrating. As he grabs my hand to pull me up I shoot a brief glare in her direction.

Once we've showed them all they need to know I tell them, "All of you take a punching bag and practice."

Tobias and I walk around for a little while, observing each initiate and taking in their strengths and weaknesses. I walk up to Madeleine. She's built very similarly to me, so I tell her what Tobias advised me to do.

"You don't have much muscle, but you can still get plenty of force behind your knees and elbows. Since you're small, your opponents will likely underestimate you. Use that to your advantage." I then turn to face the group and tell everyone, "Remember to keep you core tight, everyone."

I start walking again and David catches my eye. He's demonstrating more skill than the average initiate, especially for a Stiff. I examine the expression on his face. He seems nearly bored as his fists expertly hit the bag before him in repetitive, almost practiced motions. I'm quite confused to see this, as learning any form of self-defense is considered selfish in Abnegation, where he transferred from.

I must display my puzzled feeling on my face because Tobias throws me a questioning look. I mouth the word 'later,' to him and he proceed to nod. We both go back to observing and instructing the initiates.

I look at the clock and dismiss everyone to go to dinner. "Once you've finished you're free to do whatever you choose, just don't leave the compound and don't cause any trouble."

Tobias and I intertwine our hands as we walk out together and he asks me, "What was troubling you earlier?"

"I was watching the Stiff, David, hit the punching bag." I chew on my lip for a moment before continuing. "His actions seemed repetitive and practiced. He seemed to know what he was doing. I'm trying to think of a reason why he would know anything about hand to hand combat. You know as well as I do that they don't teach or allow you to learn that sort of thing in Abnegation. "

"I think you're turning this into a bigger deal than it is," is his reply. "I had some idea how to fight when I came here from watching my father…" he trails off.

I nod and tell him, "You're probably right. It's likely nothing," but I'm not convinced.

**AN: Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up. The end of the semester is next week and I have a ****ton**** of big projects due :( I'll try to update at least one more time this week. Well, as always, please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I decide to let Christina drag me around shopping tonight. I need to do something to keep my mind off of training. I'm worrying about it just as much as an instructor as I did as an initiate! Christina obviously noticed this and asked me to come shopping with her. That's always her suggestion when I'm upset or worried about something.

She runs about in front of me, throwing a bundle of clothes onto my arms for me to try on. I just stand there as I hear her squeal.

"Oh, Tris! You have to try this on for me. Look at this, it is so cute! This would totally bring out your eyes."

Once Christina has covered the entirety of the store she pushes me into the dressing room to try everything. She's found quite a few things that I actually like, so I redress and go to pay for my clothes.

Just as I'm walking out of the store with Christina by my side I see a mob of people and someone yell, "You idiot!"

I don't recognize the voice, but run to see what's going on. I push my way through the crowd until I reach the center. A couple of my initiates are standing in the inner circle, and there's one more of them laying on the ground. I recognize Jack, but not the girl standing over him. What happened?

When I first saw him, I thought that Jack was unconscious, but he was actually clamping his eyes shut in anticipation as the girl kicked him in the gut. I hear him moan and push the girl away.

"What the hell is going on here?" I didn't realize that I was angry until I spoke. Who am I angry at, the girl for beating up one of my initiates? No, I'm mad at Jack. I only gave them two rules, don't leave the compound and don't get in trouble. Jack obviously failed at the latter.

"That boy," the girl spits, "tried to kiss me. As you can tell, I didn't appreciate it."

"Leave. The fight's over," I yell to the crowd. I then point at Hector the boulder, as I've come to call him in my head, and instruct him, "Carry Jack down to the infirmary."

Him and the other transfers next to him all have a terrified look in his eyes. When I was thinking of ways to scare them this never crossed my mind.

"The rest of you go back to the dorms and go to bed. You still have to fight tomorrow." They all shuffle away silently.

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I head back to my apartment. I thought that Jack had more sense than that. He was the first jumper after all, and he showed quite a bit of promise today in training. Now he's gone and gotten himself hurt the night before the first fights. This is going to mess up the pairings that I had thought of earlier. I'm exhausted so walk through my front door and get ready for bed sluggishly.

I turn off the lights and plop down onto my bed. I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

I walk into the training room the next morning with a muffin in hand and start writing pairings on the blackboard. Jack is still in the infirmary, he's either much more of a wimp than I originally anticipated, or he got hit a lot harder than I initially thought. Either way, his little stunt last night gives us an odd number.

Just as I'm deciding who to give the bye to, I feel someone's arms wrap around me from behind. I smile and turn around to see Tobias grinning down at me. I close my eyes and feel our lips meet, his hands resting on my waist.

We break apart and tell him, "Help me decide who to give the bye to." He gives me a puzzled look so I go on to tell him the events of last night. "So, because Jack got into more trouble than he could handle and is still in the infirmary, there's an odd number of people, so I have to give someone a bye and can't decide who to give it to."

Tobias just stands there for a moment staring back at me. I realize that by the end of my rant I was talking a lot faster than I thought at the time.

"Well," he replies, "if you are in a particularly kind mood, give Estelle the bye. Regardless of who you match her up with she's going to bet hurt. This way she'll be able to learn more and won't be impaired by any injuries in the second fight. She needs all of the help she can get."

I nod, it makes sense. I leave a blank next to Estelle's name and write down the rest of the matches that will be taking place today.

Tobias stays in the room with me as the initiates walk in, and I see Brianna stare at him a little longer than I'd like.

The first fight is between Madeleine and Brianna and I smirk. I tried to be as fair as possible with pairing up everyone, butMadeleine should win this one.

The two of them jump into the circle and the fight commences. Brianna is taller and more muscular that her opponent, but I can tell that she underestimates Madeleine, and she's very sloppy with her punches. Brianna lunges first, but Madeleine easily ducks out of the way and elbows her in the stomach. Brianna lurches back a step, but gets her hands in front of her face before her opponent's fist can hit it.

Brianna tries to punch her again in the stomach, but her feet get swept out from beneath her. Madeleine kicks her in the abdomen and punches her on the mouth before stepping back.

Brianna blacks out for a moment, but comes back to and lets out a groan. I drag her over to the benches with the help of Tobias, and the next two fights occur. I circle the names of all of the winners.

The last fight is between David and Patrick, one of the Candor twins.

David knocks his opponent to the floor and straddles his abdomen, punching him repetitively in the face. There's a calm, calculative look in his eyes so common in the Abnegation, but not when they're causing blood to gush out of another person's nose.

I call the fight, and see the stunned looks on everyone's faces. They never expected a stiff to be capable of doing anything as selfish as beating someone else up for personal gain. Tobias tells him to take his opponent to the infirmary, and I watch David carry the unconscious form outside the door.

I decide there and then that there's something not right about David, and I'm going to find out what.

**AN: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a ton of homework, and then I had to write debate cases and go to the debate tournament. I promise I'll update faster this week. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review. They really help motivate me to write the next chapter!**

**-theimpossiblegirl42**


End file.
